Banner of Command
* 60 ability power = * 20 magic resistance = * 200 health = * 10% cooldown reduction = * 100% Health regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * 15 magic resistance = ( with 5 affected allied champions) Total Gold Value to Wielder = * base stats are gold efficient without the active effect and aura. While the aura is affecting the wielder and no one else, the item is gold efficient. * The aura has a value of for every allied champion it affects (including the wielder), giving it a maximum value of when the entire team is affected and raising the item's gold efficiency to . }} Similar Items }} Promote Effects Upon casting on any of the possible Minions, the selected one gains a permanent Black Shield which grants total immunity to magic damage (similar to ability) and Tower Shield (reduced turret damage). All gold gained by the minion goes to the champion who promoted it. Turrets prioritize minions that have been promoted over other minions. Super Minions cannot be promoted. Siege= * Siege Minion (Cannon Minion): ** + 100 Attack Damage, Armor and Magic Resist. ** + 600 Health. ** Increased size. |-| Melee= * Melee Minion: ** + 50 Attack Damage. ** + 90% bonus Attack Speed. ** + 600 Health. ** + 40 Armor and Magic Resist. ** Increased size. |-| Caster= * Caster Minion: ** + 75 Attack Damage. ** + 30% bonus Attack Speed. ** + 400 Health. ** + 40 Armor and Magic Resist. ** Increased size. Strategy *'Melee Minion' has the most dps of the three and is best used as support for last hitting. Due to the heavy DPS it offers, Melee Minion can easily chunk down the minions health to safely last hit. *'Caster Minion' having the most range of the three and is best used to offer more aggro damage if the enemy attacks its ally. Despite being the squishiest and having the lowest DPS, the 600 range the Caster Minion offers easily allows it to damage the enemy champions easier and safer. *'Siege Minion' being the tankiest of them all is best used as a self-pushing minion. Due to the difficulty of destroying the Siege Minion and the heavy attack damage it brings, it can potentially net last hits without even thinking about it as well and last a long time causing it to inevitably reach the enemy turret if left unhindered. Trivia * The banner's image depicts the Riot Games logo. Patch history from . V5.16: * Cost reduced to from . * Now grants 100% health regeneration. * Aura magic resist reduced to 15 from 20. * Aura health regeneration removed. V5.10: * Indicator showed 700 range when actually was 1000. * Range increased to 1200 from 1000. V4.20: * New recipe: + + = ** Old recipe: + + = * Stats: +60 ability power, +10% cooldown reduction, +200 health, +20 magic resistance ** Old stats: +80 ability power, +20% cooldown reduction * No longer grants Valor. * Unique Passive – : Grants nearby allies 20 magic resistance and +75% base health regeneration. * Legion aura applies to all types of ally units (applies to only champions previously) * Promote: ** Cooldown reduced to 120 seconds from 180. ** Caster minions and melee minions are now valid targets. ** Promoted minion gains Black Shield: This unit is immune to magic damage. ** Promoted minion gains significantly improved stats: *** Caster: +75 attack damage, +30% attack speed, +40 armor, +40 magic resistance, +400 maximum health and increased size. *** Melee: +50 attack damage, +90% attack speed, +40 armor, +40 magic resistance, +600 maximum health and increased size. *** Cannon: +100 attack damage, +100 armor, +100 magic resistance, +600 maximum health and increased size. V4.15: * Fixed a bug where wasn't gaining increased damage from Banner of Command. V3.14: * Recipe changed: + + = ** Total cost increased to from . * Ability power increased to 80 from 40. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Armor removed. * no longer grants health regeneration to nearby allies. V3.01: * Recipe changed: + + = V1.0.0.154: * Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +50 ability power, +30 armor * Nearby allies gain 10 Health Regen per 5 seconds and nearby allied minions deal 15% increased damage. * :}} Transforms a nearby siege minion to a more powerful unit. You gain all the gold this unit earns - 180 second cooldown. }} References cs:Banner of Command de:Kommandobanner es:Estandarte de Mando fr:Bannière de Commandement pl:Sztandar Dowódcy ru:Banner of Command zh:Banner of Command Category:Ability power items Category:Armor items Category:Aura items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Mythical items